Love Potion No2
by Mudbloodcaz
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts full of romance, danger and much more
1. Chapter One

The wheel on Hermione's trolley which was carrying her Hogwarts luggage snapped off sending her belongings everywhere,  
  
"Great" she whispered bending down, she was reaching for the large truck when a voice said,  
  
"Let me help you with that", She looked up to find that her friend Harry Potter was standing next to her.  
  
"Harry" she said jumping to her feet and breaking into a grin, Harry grinned back; still smiling she stepped forward and hugged Harry.  
  
She could tell that he was shocked but was pleased when she felt him embrace her tightly.  
  
"I've missed you Harry, you ever heard of sending an owl or two." Harry made a face  
  
I'm sorry the Dursleys wouldn't let me study let alone let Hedwig out of her cage." Harry said stepped gently out of the hug, "What happened," he said pointing down to the broken trolley  
  
"It broke that's muggle technology for you!"  
  
"HARRY, HERMIONE" Ron yelled running up to the two of them.  
  
"Hey Ron," Hermione said extending her hand, Ron shook it and then turned to Harry.  
  
"Has Sirius wrote to you at all," He questioned him  
  
"Not one single letter, I'm sure the Dursleys hid them or something?"  
  
"Harry you've got to get out of that house," Ron exclaimed  
  
"Tell me about it," Harry sighed to himself, "We better help Hermione with her stuff, we need to get to Platform 9 ¾ before the train leaves."  
  
"Sure" Ron said starting to help Harry move the large truck to Harry's own trolley.  
  
As they both reached for the wand case their hands met, Hermione blushed and neither of them seemed to know what to do in this awkward situation, luckily someone came to the rescued.  
  
"Oh look it scar head and mud blood" Malfoy exclaimed. Harry stumbled to his feet.  
  
"Back off Malfoy" said Hermione menacingly  
  
Oh I'm so scared." Malfoy joked kicking the wand case away, Hermione glared at him and stepped further towards him, but Harry stopped her with a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Don't Hermione he's not worth it." he said turning her away from Malfoy and towards Ron who was watching the whole thing.  
  
Malfoy threw a dirty look at the backs of Harry and Hermione and walked away muttering something under his breath.  
  
"Someone needs to shove a wand where..."  
  
"Ron, don't" Hermione said stopping him before he could say anything more,"We're going to be late." The three friends quickly packed the rest of Hermione's belongings on to Harry's trolley and together they went thought the wall to platform 9 ¾  
Platform 9¾ was hectic students where rushing about trying to find an empty train compartment and family members were hugging and crying. Harry watched in amusements as Neville Long bottom rushed back to his grandmother as she yelled at him for forgetting his toad.  
  
"Looks like Neville needs more rememberballs" Ron remarked as the three made their way towards the end of the train, luckily there was a empty compartment right at the back of the train, Harry flopped on the seat and sighed happily.  
  
"In a few hours I'll be home." Hermione smiled taking a seat by Harry, as she sat down she pulled something from out of her robes.  
  
"I've got something for you Harry that you might like." She said handing him the small bundle of letters. Harry opened the first one; it was from his goodness father Sirius. Harry broke into a large grin; he dropped the letters and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank you Hermione, you don't know how much this means to me, but why did he send them to your house," Harry said giving Hermione one last tight squeeze before letting her go.  
  
"er, Sirius thought it would be better if he send the letters to my house than to yours." Hermione stuttered feeling rather embarrassed Ron was looking at her strangely having witness the hug  
  
With out warning Hermione stood and left the carriage without a word, Harry watched her leave with a puzzled expression  
  
"What's up with you and Hermione?"  
  
Ron asked as the train pulled out the station  
  
"I... I don't know what you mean," Harry stuttered; Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"You've both been hugging each other a lot," Harry shook his head.  
  
"I was only saying thank you for her keeping Sirius' letters." Ron laughed  
  
"I bet you were, I doubt you would have hugged me if it was me who had given you the letter; anyway Hermione's being talking about you all Summer."  
  
"What?" Harry asked quite startled, Ron grinned.  
  
"I think she's got a crush on you Harry." Ron said smiling as he saw his best friend blush; suddenly there was a cry of pain from the direction Hermione had left. Both Harry and Ron jumped to their feet and rushed out into the train's corridor, only to find Hermione lying on the ground holding her left hand with Malfoy standing over her with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"That will teach you to get in my way mud blood!" he said drawing back to kick her.  
  
"Don't even think about it Malfoy," Harry said rushing up to Malfoy, he pushed him away from Hermione and bent down to help her to feet.  
  
"Harry watch out" Ron yelled as Malfoy ploughed into Harry knocking him to the ground.  
  
"What the heck do you think you doing scarhead? You can't just go around pushing people! Wait till Snape hears that you've been pushing me about." Harry glared at Malfoy as he helped Hermione to her feet.  
  
"Wait till Dumbledore finds out that you've were going to kick a fellow Hogwarts student; Malfoy you won't get away with this!" Malfoy shook his head and raised his fist to hit Harry, but Harry was faster. He punched Malfoy squarely on the nose sending him reeling to the floor. Malfoy hit the floor hard, whimpering he stood up on shaking legs holding his nose with one hand.  
  
"We're not finished Potter!" with that he left the carriage. Harry looked down at Hermione only to find that she had fainted.... 


	2. Chapter Two

Harry looked down at Hermione with concern, fear gripped him.   
"Hermione" he called gently trying to rouse her, but he couldn't.   
"Go get some help Ron, I'll take her back to the carriage, Ron nodded and raced off. Trying to be as gently as he could Harry carried Hermione to the carriage, he tenderly laid her down on one of the seats and sat back on his heels he was scared and didn't know what to do, he had never had a girl faint on him before. He stared at her willing her to come around and tell him that she was okay. He was worried for Hermione, he saw the damage that Malfoy has done to her hand, it was bruised and by the look of it one of her finger's was broken, Harry's eyes narrowed, he wasn't going to let Malfoy get away with this. Suddenly Hermione made a noise, Harry turned to find that she was coming around. She blinked confused to find herself lying on the seat with Harry hovering over her with a look on concern on his face.   
"Hermione are you okay!" he said helping her to sit up. She nodded and winced as she tried to flex her injured hand. Harry sat down beside her.   
"What happened?" he asked   
"I was trying to go thought into the next carriage when Malfoy appeared, I got my hand court as he was opening the door, and then he pushed me down and that's when you and Ron came along," Hermione looked around the compartment.   
"Where is Ron?" she asked Harry   
"Gone to get some help, he should be back soon, Hermione we've got tell Dumbledore about Malfoy and what he's done to you," But Hermione was shaking her head.   
"You punched him Harry he'll report you too, why did you do it for,"   
"I wanted to get him back for hurting you Hermione you're my friend and I care about you," Harry said reaching out and cupping her face with his palm, Hermione smiled gently and lent her face against his hand. The compartment door opened making Harry drop his hand and Hermione scooted to end of the row of seats   
  
Harry looked up at the carriage's doorway to find Ginny standing there looking strangly at him and Hermione.   
"Hiya Ginny" Harry said standing up, Ginny stared at Harry   
"I,I," she stutter   
"Ginny what's wrong," Hermione said standing up and walking towards the youngest Weasley, without warning Ginny turned around and raced out the carriage nearly knocking down her brother Ron who was heading back to the carriage with the witch who pushed the trolly.   
"What it Ginny," Ron called after her   
"What's up with her?" he asked Harry as they stepped into the carriage   
"I don't know." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.   
  
Ginny ran into the small toilet, slamming the door behind her, she lent agaist it. As she got her breath back she remembered what she had seen in the carriage, Harry touching Hermione's cheek, with what seemed a look of love in his eyes, did this mean that he and Hermione were seeing each other. Ginny didn't think that they were, she would of heard about it from Ron, but what if Ron didn't know, what if Harry and Hermione were keeping it secret. Ginny shook her head, she didn't want to think about it but it still hurt to know what Harry liked someone else other than her.... 


	3. Chapter Three

What happened?" The witch asked as she examined Hermione's hand, Hermione bit her lip as the women gently touched her finger.   
"It looks like its broken dear, as soon as we arrive at Hogwarts we'll get Madam Pomfrey to take a look at it, she'll be able to fix this no promblem, how did this happen," the witch questioned as she took something from out her pocket, Hermione looked at Harry.   
"I got my finger trapped in the door, wasn't looking what I was doing," she said telling a small white lie, she didn't want to get Harry into trouble.   
"Silly thing to do my dear, now have some of this." The witch said braking a large slab of chocolate into three bits, she handed a bit each to Ron, Hermione and Harry.   
"It will best if you just sit tight and wait untill we get to hogwarts, I'll send a owl to Madam Pomfrey telling her about what's happened." With that the witch left the carriage. Harry bit into his chocolate feeling the warm spread around his body, but all too soon the chocolate was gone, Ron had dozed off and Hermione was sitting looking out the train's window court up in her own thoughts   
"Hermione why did you lie?" He asked her quietly not wanting to wake Ron, Hermione turned to Harry.   
"I don't want you to get in trouble over Malfoy its just he always wants someway of getting you in to trouble Harry,plus we don't want you to lose points from Gryffindor before we even got to hogwarts do we," Hermione joked, Harry smiled and give a small laugh.   
  
A hour later, the hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmeads station, and students started to leave the train, Harry prodded Ron to wake him up.   
"Fred give me back my teddy" Ron mumbled as he woke up. Harry hid a laugh as Ron opended his eyes.   
"I'm not Fred and I don't have you're teddy bear, but we are at Hogsmead and I think we are the only ones left, so we better hurry."   
The three quickly made their way off the train and towards the coaches that would take them to hogwarts. Just as they were stepping to one, Ginny appeared,   
"Ginny why don't you get in with us," Ron said holding out his hand to help Ginny into the coach, but she took one look at Hermione and shook her head and walked away. Ron shook his head and stepped into the coach ready to sit next to Harry, but the seat was already taken by Hermione, Ron looked slighly puzzleded as he took a seat oppiset them.   
"Ginny's been acting really weird today, I mean she nearly knocked me flying when she rushed out the carriage, what were you two up to anyway, you weren't kissing were you," Ron started to laugh but stopped when he saw that both his friends had turned scarlet with embrassment.   
"You weren't we you" he asked   
"Of course we weren't Ron" Harry said not being able to look Ron in the eyes,"I was just asking Hermione want had happened in the corridor between her and Malfoy."   
  
When the carriage arrived at Hogwarts they found that Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them, with one look at Hermione's finger she wisked her off to the hospital wing leaving Harry and Ron to watching the Sorting Hat and enjoy the feast.   
  
After the feast Harry made his way up to the hospital wing carrying a tray with some of the food from the feast for Hermione. The wing was quiet and dimly lit as Harry walked in, there was only one occupied bed and the occupier was sitting up in it reading a book.   
"Studying already Hermione, we haven't even been in the school for a full day yet," Harry said putting the try down on the bedside table. Hermione put her book down   
"We've got O.W.L's this year Harry, I'm just getting a head start in revision, you could do the same?" she told Harry, she looked at the tray.   
"Is that for me?" She asked pointing to the tray. Harry nodded   
"I kept some of the feast for you" He said helping her place the tray on her knee.   
"Good, I need to get rid of the taste of Skele Go," Hermione said picking up a goblet of pumpkin juice and taking a long drink. Harry shivered remembering the taste of Skele Go.   
  
After talking about the summer hoildays for about an hour, Madam Pomfrey told Harry to leave, saying that bones needed sleep to help them mend better. Promising Hermione that he would see her at breakfast Harry left the hospital wing and made his way to the Gryffindor's common room.   
"Slugpop" he said the picture that led to the common room, the picture sild to one side and Harry entered the common room. Soon he was in his own bed and dreaming.   
  
He was running through a sunlit forest chasing someone, who kept saying "If you catch me Harry I might let you give me a kiss." Harry followed the voice, jumping over tree roots and stones, fianlly he could see the person he was chasing, it was a girl around at the age of 15, her black hogwarts robes fanned out behind her as she kept running, as did her brown shoulder length hair, Harry then realised who the girl was it was...   
"Hermione, slow down I can't catch you," he said trying to run faster, for some reason he wanted to catch up with her and swing her around and in his arms and make her laugh, telling her how much he cared for her.   
Hermione, still running; turned around and grinned at Harry,   
"Come on Harry catch me if you can," she said giggling and running even faster. Harry tried to catch up with her, but she was running to fast, then all of a sudden the sunlit forest turned into the Dark forest. Harry tried to warn Hermione but he couldn't speak, his mouth wasn't working he watching in horror as something sild from behind a tall tree and caught Hermione, she screamed as the person dragged her back into the darkness.   
"I'll kill her like I killed your mother Harry," a voice hissed.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO",   
  
Harry sat up gasping for breath, he looked around finding himself safe in his own bed. 


	4. Chapter Four

Harry couldn't sleep after the nightmare, all he could hear was the screams of Hermione as the shadowy figure dragged away he knew to be Voldomort . He got out of bed only to find that it was 6:30 in the morning, no else was awake, so he made his way down to the Great hall for breakfast, the hall only had a few students mainly 6th years and 7th years,dotted around the house tables most of them were sitting reading books or doing last minute homework. On his way to a seat Harry passed Ginny she seemed to absorbed in a book   
"Hiya Ginny what you up to" he said sitting down beside her, Ginny looked at him, stood up, grabbed her books and ran off without even a Hello   
"Ginny" Harry called after her confussed why she had ran off, he knew that she had a slight crush on him, but it couldn't be that bad, could it?   
  
It wasn't long before the great hall started to fill up with students wanting breakfast, Harry was pleased to see Hermione with Ron, they were chatting to each other as they sat down next to Harry.   
"Morning Harry" Ron said to him as he poured himself a drink.   
"Morning Ron, Glad to see you're out of the hospital wing Hermione" Harry said as they started breakfast.   
"I was just telling Ron that Malfoy finally turned up at the hospital wing about ten minutes after you left Harry, his nose was in a right state,"   
"He didn't even mention your name, his excause what that he tripped on his robes and fell, I don't think Madam Pomfrey brought it but she didn't say anything to after she treated Malfoy."   
"Thats good," Harry said, Ron laughted   
"I don't think he want rumor to go around that you won him in fight Harry," Ron said just as the bell went for the first lesson of the term which was potions.   
  
Ginny ran as fast as she could bumping into fellow students without care, she bust into the girl's toilets on the third floor, Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the window weeping to herself, she looked up as Ginny entered.   
"Who are you, and what you doing here.", but Ginny ignored her as she slid into a cublical and sat down on the floor, putting her hands over her face. Moaning Myrtle's head appeared thought the closed door.   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" she yelled at Ginny,   
"Leave me alone" Ginny said kicking at Myrtle's face, who left with a sob.   
Ginny placed her hands over her face, "had Harry seen the book that I had been reading" she thought to herself. Ginny picked up the book and studyed the front cover.   
"Love potion and love spells" read its title, Ginny had found it in her parents bedroom, at the back of her mother's wadrobe a couple of weeks ago, Ginny had remembered her mother telling her about a love potion she had once tried. Ginny opened the book at the page she had marked earlyer, the page was about a potion called Love potion No 2 which was suppose to be a very strong love potion that would make the drinker fall automaticly deep in love with the maker of the potion. Ginny smiled to herself, she was going to use the potion on Harry.   
  
Together Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the dungeon to their potions lesson, Snape was already in the dungeon as they took their seats.   
"5 points from Gyffindor each, for being late," Snape snapped at them as they put their books down. Harry glared at him   
"We're not even a minute late" He commented to Ron, Ron nodded.   
"I bet he's in a bad mood again over the choice of the new Defence agaist the dark arts techer." Snape walked over the their table he didn't look happy at all   
"Any more talking and I'll take 50 points from Gyffindor each, I won't take any more insolence from any of you, that's why I moving you Ronald Weasely over to seat next to Draco Malfoy," Ron's mouth dropped open in shock, while Malfoy jumped up from his seat.   
"Sir," Snape turned to him,   
"Sit down Malfoy, Weasely, go now, it's time you got to know other people," Grumbling Ron stood and picked up his stuff and reluctantly moved to his new seat. Malfoy give him a nasty look as he sat down and moved his seat away from him   
"Now that's dealt with we'll start the lesson, and I don't want any talk from anyone, or they be finding them selves in a weeks worth of detention, now seeing as you're going to be doing O.W.L's this year, this class will be getting more difficult as time passes, I expect some of you will easily pass your o.w.l's," Snape give a quick look at Malfoy,"While others could and will mostly fail," Snape turned at this point and looked at Neville Longbottom, who looked quite scared, as the lesson went on it got worse, Harry's robes were now covered in a sicky black goo, when his and Hermione's bottle has exploded, Hermione's hair was also covered in it the strange goo, also thoughout the lesson Harry and Hermione had been writing littles notes to each, due to the fact that they weren't allowed to talk.   
"Ron doesn't look happy at all does he," Hermione wrote quickly so that Snape wouldn't catch them.   
"I'm sure we'll here all about it after the lesson,"Harry wrote back,   
"Have you started to study for the O.W.L yet," Hermione wrote   
[i]"Nope,"   
"Why not"   
"Havn't had time"   
"You need to start to study Harry, they be here before you know, how about I help you study, we could start today in libaray." Hermione wrote   
"Sounds great" Harry reply with a smile on his face, Hermione saw the smile and grinned back. Neither of them noitced that Snape was standing at their desk   
"What do we have here," Snape said reaching over and taking the note before either Harry or Hermione had a chance to grab it. Snape read the notes.   
"Class it looks like we got a romance budding between out two top students," Snape said sarcastically holding the note up for all to see.   
Everyone in the class stared at them, some of the Slytherin's were laughing inculding Malfoy   
"Harry and Hermione have been send little notes to each other, they even planned at little date in the libaray later today." Hermione had gone red with embrassment and hid her face with her hair, Harry on the other hand was throwing daggers at Snape with his eyes. Luckly the bell rang for the next lesson saving Harry from doing something to Snape he would later regret. The class filed out of the dungeon and up the stairs to their next lesson, Ron joined Harry and Hermione.   
"I hate Snape, grr I wish someone would change him into a bug and then I could step on him" Ron complained, Malfoy passed them on the stairs, he pushed his way thought the group and stopped on the stair above them.   
"So are you going to get married then Potter, I watch out, don't know what type of kids you have, seeing as they have a mother like her," Malfoy scorned, Harry narrowed his eyes and went to grab Malfoy, but Malfoy was off running singing   
"Potter and mudblood sitting in the tree   
"k-i-s-s-i-ng"   
"First comes love"   
"Then comes Potter with the Mudblood Carriage"   
  
Harry glared after Malfoy as he disppeared around the corner, Ron was mumbling something under his breath. Hermione stepped into front of the two, she didn't look happy either   
"Just don't pay him any more attention Harry, he's just doing it to bug you, come we're going to be later for our next lesson." She said touching Harry on the shoulder, as he felt her gently touch, he felt the angry flee from his veins, 


	5. Chapter Five

t took just over ten minutes to get to their next lesson which was Divination. Harry wasn't looking forward to this lesson, the teacher Professor Trelawney was always finding signs about Harry. After saying Goodbye to Hermione who was going to her own they made their way up the silver stairs that lead to the Divination room, deciding to pick a table that was as far as way as possible from Professor Trelawney, the two sat down and waited for the lesson to start.  
  
"I wonder what she finds out about you this time," Ron said playing with the edge of the bright pink table cloth. Harry shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"Most likely find in her tea leaves I die at the end of this year or something just as gruesome." Harry mumbled. At that moment Professor Trelawney entered the room.  
  
"Good Morning Class and welcome to your 3rd year of Divination, this year we will be concentrating more on gazing into Crystal balls. I know some of you didn't have much luck last time," Trelawney said looking directly at Ron and Harry with her large eyes, Harry sank lower into his seat "but some of you did have some luck," Trelawney turned to Lavender Brown who was sitting as close as she could to the Professor.  
  
"So can everyone please go and get themselves into pairs and a crystal ball, and Neville, its okay Crystal balls aren't like mirror's you don't get seven years bad luck."  
  
Neville looked scared at he walked back to his table, but before he could reach his table, he tripped on his long robes and the ball fell from his hands and smashed into tiny little slithers of crystal, Trelawney give him a told you so look as he went to get another ball, meanwhile, Ron was gazing into their own crystal ball.  
  
"Pea soup" he muttered to Harry,  
  
"Can't see any thing; let me try" Trelawney said peeping into the ball for a couple of seconds,  
  
"Ah! I see something," Harry braced himself for the bad news but was surprised to find that Trelawney was smiling.  
  
"I see that there is going to a budding romance between you Harry and certain young girl who I wouldn't mention, I don't want to embarrasses the both of you, but I should warn you dear that someone else will try and get between the both of you, you're true love will get hurt and you'll set out of revenge, but it will all sort its self out, I would ask the young girl to the Yule ball before someone else will." The professor said glaring at Ron.  
  
Harry couldn't wait for Divination to end, he was trying ignored the whispers that he could hear coming from the rest of the class.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, he was out of his seat, and pulling open the trap door.  
  
"Harry wait" Ron called after running to catch up with him, finally Harry stopped.  
  
"Thanks for waiting!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry Ron, but I had to get out of there before people started to ask questions.  
  
"So Harry who do you think this lucky young girl is then" Lavender Brown asked pushing her way in between Harry and Ron.  
  
"I don't really care Lavender," Lavender rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think it's going to be Hermione, you two seem friendlier this year," she said with a wink, Harry rolled her eyes and went to go down the spiral staircase but Parvati Patil stepped forward  
  
"I think Lavender's right; you two would make a very cute couple." Harry felt his cheeks redden and he quickly descended the stairs Ron followed with a grin on his face.  
  
"I think its Ginny!" he said joking, but Harry wasn't in the mood for a joke  
  
"Shut up Ron!"  
  
Sitting down to lunch Harry couldn't help what Professor Trelawney had told him mill around his head as he eats his chicken.  
  
"Who could it been," he thought to his self, glancing around the great hall, he attention was court by the Ravenclaw table. Harry had almost forgotten about Cho, scanning the Ravenclaw table, Harry found that he couldn't see her, standing up he made his way over to the house table, he asked one of Cho's friend where she was.  
  
"Have you seen Cho?" He asked  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but we haven't seen her at all this term, I think she's still getting over Cedric, if you want I'll send her an OWL!"  
  
"No its okay, thanks any ways," Harry said then made his way back to his seat.  
  
"So it can't be Cho," Harry's thoughts were disrupted as Hermione appeared her arms full of books, She put the books down as she took a seat next to him. Ron smiled at Hermione and went back to his lunch  
  
"So Harry did Professor Trelawney predict another death for you," Hermione said  
  
Harry smiled  
  
"Nope she said that I was going to find love this year," Hermione nearly choked on the juice she was drinking from laughing,  
  
"That women is mad," Ron said  
  
As the lunch went on Harry found himself looking at Hermione and paying no attention to his lunch, she had changed a lot over the 5 years he had know her, her hair wasn't as bushy as it usually was and she was pretty. Harry watched as Hermione looked at him, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Do I have a crumb or something," she asked, Harry blushed embarrassed that he had been court looking at her, he ducked his head and went back to eating, but now and then he found him staring at her  
  
Half an hour later Harry found himself in the library, Hermione was next to him looking thought a book, the library was quite empty only a few students were dotted around. He was trying to study as well, but he couldn't get what Trelawney had said out of his head, he felt like hitting his head off the table a few times.  
  
"Harry have you heard one word of what I've said," Hermione said interrupting his thoughts. He looked up  
  
"Sorry Hermione I was miles away, what were you staying,"  
  
"I was saying that you've been staring at that book case the last ten minutes are you okay Harry" she asked, Harry nodded,  
  
"Yeah just staring into space, sorry, better get some work done," he said, he wasn't going to tell her that it was her he was thinking about, He finally looked down at the book that are open in front of them.  
  
"I've been studying all summer, but still a bit unclear on a few things," Hermione said as she took some notes down from the book.  
  
"I don't know even where to start," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him,  
  
"its okay Harry that's why I'm here, I think the subject we need to concentrate is Potions, I think Snape is going to be a nasty as ever with the potions we need to do, that's why I bought this book," Hermione said tapping the pages of the book." Harry nodded and for a few minutes they both took notes.  
  
"darn ran out of ink, its okay if I use some of yours," Hermione said trying to get the last bit of ink out of her quill but it was a losing battle, Harry nodded and Hermione lent forward over the book her face was so close to Harry's that he could feel her breath on his cheek. Harry reached out to pass the bottle and Hermione's own hand grazed his own, this time the feeling was different then the time at Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione whispered her lips close to his own, but neither of them moved, Hermione blinked and Harry felt like he wanted to kiss Hermione, They both started to lent forward, their lips were just touching 


	6. Chapter Six

Harry lent forward, he could feel the soft touch of Hermione's lips against his, reaching out he cupped her face with his left hand and went to kiss her.  
  
Without warning the ink bottle beside them smashed sending ink and glass everywhere, Harry pulled back, Hermione's eyes shot open and she pulled away from Harry and his touch she looked upset. She jumped to her feet and Harry realised that she was upset, without a word she raced from the library. Stumbling to his feet Harry called after Hermione who disappeared out of the door, a few students were now watching what was going on, but Harry paid them no attention as he followed Hermione.  
  
He skidded to a stop in the corridor, he looked up and down but he couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
Ginny was sitting in the library, tucked into a corner; she had seen the whole thing. Before Harry and Hermione had entered the library, she had been studying the book that belonged to her mother, trying to figure out where she could get the ingredients for the potions, she still didn't know if she really wanted to use the potion on Harry, she had just turned a page when Harry and Hermione entered the library. Ginny sank lower into her seat as she watched them sit down. She soon noticed that Harry really wasn't paying any attention, just sitting staring into space, then Hermione was talking to him showing something in a book, then it happened, Ginny watched as they both lent forward at the same time, she felt hatred boil up in her veins,  
  
"Harry doesn't like Hermione" she told herself, Ginny's eyes narrowed into slits as they lips went to touch, she found herself muttering a spell under her breath, then the ink bottle smashed. Ginny couldn't believe what she had just done, she quickly got up and gathered her belongings, she heard Harry calling Hermione's name as she rushed out of the library, she watched as Harry raced after Hermione, keeping her head low she made her way out of the library, only to bump into someone, the book fell to floor and opened on the page she had been looking at.  
  
"Watch it Weasly" Ginny looked up to find Draco Malfoy standing glaring at her, then he noticed the book, he picked it up before Ginny could get it.  
  
"What's this?" he asked  
  
"Give it here"  
  
"Love spell's and potions" Malfoy said reading off the title  
  
"Trying to get someone to fall in love with you," Malfoy scorned  
  
"Give it back now" Ginny hissed at him trying to get hold of the book. Malfoy broke into a grin,  
  
"I might be able to get you want you want Weasly" he said handing the book back he was already plotting evil thoughts  
  
Malfoy watched as Ginny almost ran from him clutching the book to her, he knew that he could rope Ginny along with this. Still smiling to himself, Malfoy headed along the corridor to the Slytherin common room, he had just turned a corner when Hermione bumped into him.  
  
"Watch it mud blood you could of knocked me down, I'm sure the rest of the Slytherin team wouldn't like to hear that their star seeker was injured by a filthy mud blood like you." Hermione glared at him, glad to see that his eye was still black and blue.  
  
"I think it would give them chances at winning, Slytherin haven't really done well at all since you joined the team, I guess I was right when I said that pure talent was needed for qudditch."  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed  
  
"If you think that Gryffindor are so good, why don't you try and go for the new beaters place."  
  
"Okay I will," Hermione said surprising Malfoy,"I'll show you what talent is" She said before walking away. Hermione found Fred in the common room sitting plying wizard's chess with his twin George. They both smiled as she took a seat next to them.  
  
"Hay Hermione, by the way Harry's been looking for you every where, he seemed a bit upset has something happen," Hermione ignored the question.  
  
"Fred have you found a new beater,"  
  
"Not yet, I'm thinking we might have to forfeit the first game, why!"  
  
"Can I try out for the place," Fred was quite taken back.  
  
"Er yeah, if you come to the qudditch field next Monday, we'll see how good you are, After talking with Fred Hermione made her way up to her dormitory only to bump into Harry.  
  
"Hermione," He said stopping dead in his tracks, "about what happened in the library," but he didn't get a chance to finish as Hermione pushed past him without a word,  
  
"Hermione wait we need to talk," he taking hold of her arm, she turned sharply, and Harry saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"I understand Harry if you want to forget about what happened in the library but I can't" with that Harry watched with a heavy heart as Hermione pulled away from him and raced into her dormitory. He stood for a while looking at the closed door, and then slowly made his way to his own dormitory, where he sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the floor lost in though.  
  
"You okay Harry" Ron said at the breakfast the next morning, Harry couldn't be bothered with food, he had been awake all night, thoughts running though his mind, mainly about Hermione not liking him. Ron watched Harry as he pushed the food around his plate.  
  
"Are you sure you okay, you look like you haven't slept a wink." Ron said biting into a slice of bacon. Harry sighed and pushed his plate away and stood up.  
  
"Where you going, double potions starts in ten minutes Snape will mostly likely kill you if you're late."  
  
"Look I can't be bothered with potions today, just tell Snape I'm sick or something.", Ron watched as Harry walked away.  
  
Harry didn't know where to go, he couldn't face the library and he didn't fancy sitting in the common room with only his thoughts for company, so he decided to find Hagrid.  
  
"Sit down 'arry" Hagrid said pushing Fang off one of the large arms chairs, but as soon Harry had sat down Fang came up and placed his large head on Harry's knees, almost as if he knew that Harry was upset.  
  
"So what brings you here Harry you not missing a lesson are you," Harry shook his head  
  
"Not really, Hagrid I need to talk to you about something." Harry sat patting Fang on the head as Hagrid poured them a cup of tea.  
  
"Talk away then Harry."  
  
"Its about Hermione, I tried to kiss her in the library, but it all went wrong and I think Hermione thinks I don't like her." to his surprise Hagrid was laughing.  
  
"Ah! Harry I just had Hermione in here, don't worry I told her that you like her, she waiting for you in potions, I think you need to talk to her" 


End file.
